


Bites The Dust

by TubaHonk



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Drama, F/F, Post-Canon, Rating May Change, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TubaHonk/pseuds/TubaHonk
Summary: Many years after the disappearance of Honoka, the last thing that Tsubasa Kira expects is to receive a strange power. Having mastered that power to go back to the past, she gave herself a mission to save her beloved. Will she succeed or Honoka's tragic fate will repeat itself?
Relationships: Ayase Alisa/Kousaka Yukiho, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kira Tsubasa/Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Toudou Erena/Yuuki Anju
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Bites The Dust

**The 18th timeline**

* * *

Feeling the hard surface of the ground against her body, Tsubasa realized that she had fallen on the ground. The brunette let out a scream when she saw who assaulted her. A man with blue eyes that has a light loosely combed back blond hair with a few strands out of place wearing a light Valentino purple suit.

That man was just as terrifying as she remembered.

Tsubasa couldn't move, even when she tried, and she already couldn't feel her fingers.

_Honoka..._

After seeing the A-rise leader not giving up, The man's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before saying, "It's a shame that an impure idol like you refused my invitation and now your precious Kousaka-san shall suffer the consequence!"

The brunette did not reply at all, she felt certain heat that overwhelmed her entire being.

Tsubasa coughed blood while trying to think about her happy memories with the ginger but nonetheless, only tragedies from every timeline that she ventured until now came flooding into her mind.

No wonder she remembered them. Those painful memories were testaments of her failure. The number of times that experienced the same scenario. It's like a beginner playing against her grandmaster in chess, the result is fixed even before it began.

Saving the ginger was like trying to decipher the Voynich manuscript. In other words, she had to complete a game that theoretically does not have a possible good ending.

_There is one thing that she wishes and that was, at least, Honoka would be safe..._

_"—Tsu-chan?"_

_Tsubasa felt as if she heard the voice of her angel. That voice felt like salvation to her more than anything else..._

The angel screams and crumpled up on a carpet of blood. Honoka landed right beside her. Tsubasa lays there attempts to reach her lover.

However, Honoka's hand fell powerless. The brunette lightly grasped it in her own.

Tsubasa felt the fingers of her hand move slightly to accept her own.

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

**I will save you.**

_Again and Again, trap inside a butterfly effect. The eternal occurrence._

_Opposing the Grim Reaper itself.  
_

_She uttered her Deux Ex Machina to get out of this predicament._

**_A new chance._ **

"Bites the dust!" yelled Tsubasa.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome! :)


End file.
